Scripts,Plays,Casts Oh My!
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh gang are forced to do various plays against their own will, some insanity ensues. There will be various pairings like Y/T, M/J etc.. vote for your fa ATTENTION CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! THE YAMIS ARE SINGIN OSAMA GOT RAN OVER BY A REINDEER
1. THE NAtivity Play ACTONE

**Author's Notes:** Nothing much to tell you but please read and review this so-called play! ^_^ Plus this is a first sad attempt at humor as well depending on the plays Talia, ViolinGirl92, and me are doing we might do pairings. Warning: I lost it big time so beware for any upructures of insanity.  Plus it might be a bit random as well!

**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor gain any profits from it. 

**The Nativity Play!!!! ACT ONE**

(Some of these are based on Experience -_-;)

DaWiofFaith: "Fa la la la la la la la la la!"

ViolinGIrl92: *Holding the numerous amount of scripts* "I'VE GOT IT WHOA! *Falls down tripping over a rubber chicken*

DaWiofFaith: "I love you Mr. Bigglesworth" *Hugs the rubber chicken*

Talia: "Gee I hope there's enough for everyone" *Sarcastic* 

DaiwofFaith: =D "This will be the best YU-GI-OH CHRISTMAS PLAY EVER!!!!!!!!!!" 

Talia: "At least we're not doing the Presidential commercial Campaing again" *Shudders*

ViolinGirl92: *twitchy* X_o "I still ache from the thorns stuck in my rear end"

DaWiofFaith: ^O^ "I APPLAUSE FOR THE SLAGHTER OF MILDEW!!!!!!!!!!!"

Talia: ……

Violingirl:…

DaWiofFaith: ^_^

Talia: "Anyway, where are the cast?"

ViolinGirl92: *Opens a crammed huge box sent from airmail and pops up appears Yu-Gi-Oh characters who are all tied up everywhere in ropes and chains* "Uh… I think they are right here"  *Pokes them with a stick* "^_^ Yep They're still alive."

Yugi: X_X "Can't ……breath"

Malik: O_O *Hallucinating from lack of air* "Daddy is that you?"

Talia: "DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU DAWIOFFAITH THAT YOU SHOULD GET THOSE FRICKIN BOXES WITH HOLES IF YOU WANT THEM TO BREATH!"

DaWiofFaith: "Oops did I do that?"

ViolinGirl92: "^_^This is gonna be a long night ladies and gentlemen."  

*Later in the auditorium* 

DaWiofFaith: "OK I brought all of you here cause I'm bored and I want to create various plays and you guys are to be participating in it OK? ALRIGHT THEN guys take your places!"

Cast: *Not Listening*

DaWiofFaith: "I _said_ guys take your places!"

Cast: *Still not Listening*

ViolinGirl92: "Let me handle this *coughs* ahem…PEOPLE GET YOUR FUCKIN LAZY ASS RIGHT FUCKIN NOW THIS FUCKIN MINUTE YOU FUCKING BASTARDS AND FUCKIN BITCHES! OR ELSE I'LL BEAT YOU BLACK N BLUE THY ONION-EYED JADED POMPOUS WINDBAG CLOTPOLES!!!!!"  

DaWiofFaith: O_O "Thou shall not speak for thy fear of being beaten up till black and blue."

Talia: "Amen."

ViolinGirl92: ^_^ "I, who is not without sin, shall not cast the first stone!"

Talia: "Wha?"

The Cast and the Characters 

Angel 1= Ryou (He's soo angelic especially when he was the Change of Heart!)

Angel2= Tea

Virgin Mary= Mai

Jospeph= Joey (^_^ fits da name)

Baby Jesus= Yugi 

King Herod= Yami (He was pharaoh so why not make him king?) 

Wiseman1= Seto Kaiba

Wiseman2= Yami Malik 

Wiseman3= Yami Bakura

Shepard1= Malik Istar

Shepardess2= Isis Istar

Shepard3= Tristan

Innkeeper= Serenity

The Drummer Boy= Mokuba

Donkey= Pegasus (Kinda fits doesn't it?)

(Everyone dressed up)

Yugi: "I'm this character? Why?

Tristan: ^_^ "Don't be so down Yugi, besides you fit this very well!"

Yugi: T_T "This character doesn't even say anything!"

Violingirl92: ^O^ "But you're just his size!"

Ryou: *Dressed up in a flowing white dress and big wings and a halo* "Why do I have to wear this?"

Joey: "HA HA HA! I always knew the girl role would fit you very well! 

Ryou: *glares* "Hey at least I'm not having a kid with Mai!" *stops after Joey death glares at him*

Isis: "It's only a play! All we got to do is getting in character and we'll get this over with and go home." 

Serenity: "We're going to be in here for a long time aren't we?"

Isis: "Based on using the powers of my millenium item……yeah" 

Pegasus: "He-haw"

Seto: "Well at least he's got into character"

Malik: "I'm bored"

Tristan: "Hey I got a game to play and its much better than Guess my Facial Hair"

Tea: Ø_Ø "What?"

Tristan: ^_^ "Guess the color of my underwear!"

Tea: *sarcastic* "You're such a poet… I didn't even know it."

Mai: "How is Virgin Mary a virgin if she had a kid?" 

DaWiofFaith: "Uh………Read the Bible!"

Yami: "Isn't this your religion? You should be the one knowing it and I certainly don't believe that there is just ONE GOD!"

Y. Bakura: "WHY IN THE NAME OF ANUBIS ARE WE EVEN DOIN THIS?… HECK THIS AIN'T IN YOUR RELIGION AS WELL YOU STUPID BUDDHI…" 

DaWiofFaith: "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!!!! *pounding him to bits with a tennis racket* DON'T MOCK ME YOU ASSHOLE, I WILL DO AS I PLEASE AND YOU SHALL NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORI-TAY AND HELL DON'T YOU DARE MOCK MY FAITH OR ELSE I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PITS OF HELL WITH ME!!!!!  

Seto: "For once I'm concern for us people of Yu-Gi-Oh and here's this……do not step over the boundaries of the author or (dun dun dun!) _terrible things will happen!"_

Y. Malik: "Why didn't I get to say something?"

Mokuba: "Big brother did you hear something?"

Y. Malik: -_-;

Seto: "No"

(Mokuba holding up the heavy sign in the air) **ACT ONE**

Mokuba: "OKKKKK ACTION!

(Mai is dressed in those clothes that Virgin Mary wears reading a book in the middle of the stage and the angels appears hung from the ceiling, bright lights are aimed to Angel Ryou and Angel Tea… well maybe too bright, I can see why Angel Tea is wearing sunglasses ^_^) 

Angel Ryou: @_@  "Shit I'm blind"

Angel Tea: *elbowing him and whispers* "Shut up and do your lines!"

Angel Ryou: *mumbles:at least you got sunglasses* "The story we are about to tell took place many hundreds of years ago, but it has been told and retold more than any other story in the world. Because of it, millions of people all over the world celebrate a huge festival every year. This is the story of Christ-mas!"

Angel Tea: "In a small town called Nazareth, a young girl sat alone in her room. Her name was Mary. Mary was betrothed and was to be married to a carpenter called Jospeh Bar Jacob. Mary was a very religious girl, and God was pleased with her."

Angel Ryou: "Is that why he wants her to bear his kid?"

Angel Tea: "Shut UP!" *Coughs* "So he sent her a message!" ^_^

(On cue Seto cuts the rope that hung Tea and Ryou, both of the angels falls to the ground)

Angel Ryou: X_X "Ouch"

Angel Tea: _ "My butt is sore."

(Angel Ryou gets up rubbing his butt and walks to Mary Mai who is reading)

Angel Ryou: "Boo!"

Mai: *Face is hidden by the book* ……………

Angel Ryou: "I said boo!"

Mai: ……*snore*

Angel Ryou: "I SAID BOOO!"

Mai: "Ahhh! *Wakes up and looks up* Oh look, its an angel" *sounds uninterested*

Angel Ryou: "Do not be afraid, Mary, for I have come to tell you great news!"  
Mai: "I'm not afraid"

Angel Ryou: "Oh………… well… you're supposed to be"

Mai: "Well I'm not"

Angel Tea: "Well, anyway, we've been sent to tell you that God is pleased with you and he has chosen you to be the mother of a very special child. You must call him Jesus. I've got to go and save the universe now! UP UP AND AWAY!"

(Tea runs to the side of the stage behind the curtains following her is Ryou still rubbing his sore butt)

Angel Ryou: "Save the universe?"

Angel Tea: *Shrugs* "^_^ Well, I thought it was good actually!"

Angel Ryou: "Let me guess…it was 'at the moment'  *light effects please!*

(Joey comes in as Joseph and goes and stands beside Mai)

Joey: "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Mai: *sweatdrop* "Do I have to do this, why can't I be someone else?"

Talia: "YES YOU HAVE TO DO IT AND NO YOU CAN'T AND FOR GOD SAKES ITS JUST A PLAY!" 

(Without arguing Mai sighs and stands up also so they are standing together looking at each other straight in the eyes with their hands held to each other like how a couple would look, ^_^ I think that's such a cute moment!)

Mai: "Joseph I have received great news."

(Mokuba comes back switching to an another neon sign) **END OF ACT ONE!**

**MOVIE COMMERCIAL**(So we can wait till act two comes in)****

Malik: ^O^"Rob Schiedar was once The ANIMAL!"

(Yami (AS Rob Schiedar) acting like a an animal runs on both legs and arms and catches a frisbee with his mouth thrown by Tristan)

Malik: "He was once the HOT CHICK"

Yami *Dressing up in a tight revealing tank top girly dress with guacamole in his face and cucumbers are picked from his eyes* "Ahhhhh! *Pretending to faint from shock like in the real commercial of the Hot Chick* 

Malik: "He was also once the CARROT IN MANHATTEN!"

(Yami in a carrot costume walking the street having people staring at him and later was being chased by rabid, radioactive nuclear fused overgrown rabbits) 

Malik: "He was, in addition, the STAPLER!"

(Yami as a stapler being used by Seto, Bakura, and Peggy to staple papers and such)

 Malik: "He was in as well the movie DE DERP A DEP A DER DER DEP A DEPA DURB E DUMB!" 

(Yami does………well ………I don't know)

Malik: "AND NOW HE'S THE MIDGET!"

(Yami is replaced by Yugi since he's small)

Malik: "Rated PG-13 according to the law of Psychosis Lunacy, under paragraph 5. 35 under subsection integer nc17 on column 99.1HFS!" 

Isis: *Looks through the book of the law of Psychosis Lunacy wearing glasses and a snotty-yet-official looking business suit* "HEY! They actually have it right here!"

Yugi: "-_-; I feel so discriminated"

Tea: "Don't' worry I still love you!" *Not realizing what she just said*

Yugi: "You love me?"

Tea: "Uhh…. I mean…uh ur um… I gotta go! *Runs out as quick as she can*

Yugi: "WAIT I LOVE YOU TOO!" *Runs to the direction that Tea ran*

DaWiofFaith: "Ok I won't do that romance stuff anymore ok? I'll just leave it in my other fanfics." 

Yami: T_T "And please no more commercials." 

DaWiofFaith: "Damn this is too boring, I'm trying not to knock myself to a wall again. TOOO LATE! BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!" *Bashes head to the wall*

Talia: "Ya know anymore of that and you'll be losing your intelligence…or what's left of it."

ViolinGirl92: "You mean she had a brain?"

Talia: *Shrugs* "You should know. She's your sister." 

DaWiofFaith: "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!!!!!!!!! PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW THIS THOUGH I EXPECT FOR THE PEOPLE TO FLAME! FLAME ME FLAME ME!!!!!!!!"

ViolinGirl92: O_O "Oh shit she lost it"

Talia: *sweatdrop* -_-; "I don't think she's herself anymore." 

Extra Note: It would be really nice if you send any suggestions, or at least ask what plays you want them to act out. Like I said before there will be various pairings as well; depending on what pairings you want reviewers. Sooo please give some suggestions or other things you would want in this. We might do some plays like: Romeo and Juliet, Phantom of the Opera, Robin Hood, Fiddler on the Roof, etc… though it would be nice if you give us a name of a play for us to perform. Oh also another thing, If you really think some parts were bashings, I apologize or I didn't really mean it I mean all of them are my favorite…well not really but I like all of them and I don't really mean to bash Yami Bakura so I'm very sorry! 

Example of Pairings We Might Do:

Joey/Mai

Yugi or Yami/ Tea

Seto/Tea

Serenity/Honda 

Seto/Isis

Serenity/Seto

Others (You need to give us a pairing idea, we're desperate, -_-; Kasuki Takahashi should've add more girls to the series) 


	2. The NAtivity Play ACTTWO

**Author's Notes:**

Violingirl92: O_O "Shit you actually got reviews, where's da flames?"

DaWiofFaith: "Yay! People actually read and reviewed this! I thought I would just get only flames!

Bakura: "You really deserve to get it though."

Talia: *glomps him* "Oh don't worry Bakura, I'll make sure that meanie authoress wont bash ya with her tennis racket anymore!"

Bakura: X_X "Can't……breath."

Ryou: :'( "I thought she likes me!"

DaWiofFaith: "I think she likes both of ya."

THANK YOU LIST 

Kami and Daegon ~*~ Thanks for the review, I'll probably do Phamtom of the opera later!

Dclick~*~ Thanks for the review! Actually those are my fav pairings to.

Kai(ba)s girl~*~ Thanks for the review! I've heard that Seto and Serenity gets together, thing is how is Joey gonna say about this. ^_^; I went to see Bakura's Hell and I think I've been scarred from the hentai pics.

Jellybob 15~*~ Thanks for the review! I like watching Southpark esp. the "Ladder to Heaven" one!

AnimeFoxGirl~*~ Thanks for the review! Actually I'm Half Catholic and Half Buddhist, my parents have both different religions. 

****

**Disclaimer:**

            DAWiofFaith: "I still don't own yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does though"

            Violingirl92: "ASK SANTA CLAUSE, ASK SANTA CLAUSE DAMMIT!

            Talia: "HE DOESN'T EXIST! He's just and infigment of your imagingation!

            DaWiofFaith: *sniffs* "He doesn't exist? WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

THE Nativity Play!!!! ACT TWO 

(Mokuba comes back again holding up a sign) **ACT TWO!**

(Note: I decide to let Yugi be something else since Baby Jesus just sits there. Ya know what I'll let him be the star of the show!)

(Tea runs to the center of the stage sorting out her clothes, she comes to the down center section of stage) 

Angel Tea: "Joseph and Mary were married not long afterwards. At that time the ruler of the land, King Herod, decreed that every man in the country had to go to his hometown to be counted, and take his wife and family with him. Joseph's hometown was Bethlehem, because he was a descendent of King David. (From the Center left section of stage Joey brings on the donkey by his lead. The dressed as donkey Pegasus has a nametag or large ears so the audience know what he is)_. _So Mary and Joseph set off with their donkey. By this time Mary was due to give birth very soon. (Pegasus gives Mai a piggyback ride)

Pegasus: "Oof! Mai-girl have you gain weight?"

Mai: "I'm pregnant dumbass."

(Ryou runs to where Tea is)

Angel Ryou: *says while running* "The journey to Bethlehem was long and tiring, especially for Mary. When they got to Bethle… OOF!" 

(Ryou trips over the bottom part of his enormous wings and lands straight on his face, his halo tipped to the side. Tea sweatdrops and helps him up)

Angel Tea: "You ok?"

Angel Ryou: *Flying Change of Hearts surrounds his head* "I'm fine mommy look, teacher says every time a bell rings an angel trips his wings."

Angel Tea: "I didn't hear any bell?"

*Fire alarm bell rings*

DaWiofFaith: *From behind the curtains* "Don't worry! ITS FALSE ALARM!"

Angel Tea: -_-; "It's a bit too late for that." *water sprinklers sprinkles*

Malik: "ITS SNOWING!"

Yami: -_-; "No its not, now get back out of the set!" *Drags Malik out of the set*

Y. Malik: "Damn kids, they can't tell the differences anymore."  

Angel Ryou: *Snaps back to reality and adjusts his halo* "Anyway they could not find anywhere to stay, because so many people had to be counted that all the inns were full. They finally reached to the last inn in town."

(Serenity comes in, background: the inn)

Serenity: "No sorry, we're full up."

Mai: *Touching her stomach which is bloated because of the pillow stuffing* "Haven't you got any rooms at all?" 

Serenity: (Turning and walking away) "Not unless you want to sleep in the cowshed"

Joey: "Ok we'll take that then. It's better than sleeping in the streets."

Serenity: *Turning around* "Oh all right then, this way follow me."

Angel Tea: "So the innkeeper led them to a small stable at the back of the inn, gave them some blankets and went back to his inn. Later that night, Mary gave birth to a baby son, and she named him Jesus."

(Mary sits in the stable trying to give birth to baby Jesus. Joseph stands behind her. The donkey stands outside being bored eating hay)

Mai: "AHHHHHH!!! JOSEPH YOU BASTARD WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"

Yugi: "Now that's acting!"

Angel Tea: -_-; "Er… yeah" 

Angel Ryou: "In the meantime, I was sent to go and tell some shepherds about the new baby. The shepherds were looking after their sheep in the fields just out of town."

(The shepherds and the sheep come on. The donkey is still looking bored. Ryou jumps back onto the stage)

Angel Ryou: "Boo!" (He pauses. The shepherds stare blankly at him.) "Were you scared?"

Sheperd Malik: *sarcastic* "Yep terrified"

Angel Ryou: "Oh good. Do not be afraid, for I bring you good news. Tonight, in Bethlehem, a baby has been born who will be the saviour of the world and protector of the millennium items from the ass donkey Pegasus and my evil yami! You will find him in a stable, under a bright star! He will become the King of Games! GOOD BYE NOW WHOOOSH!!!!!!!

(Ryou comes back to the pulpit)

Shepherdess Isis: "…was that in the script?"

Shepherd Tristan: *shrugs* "I guess since the author is making this as she goes, why not him?"

Shepherd Malik: "Ok lets find the new baby"

Shepherd Tristan: "Hey, what are we going to do with the sheeps?"

Shepherdess Isis: "We could always leave them to lil Bo-Peep."

Shepherd Tristan: "We can't cus lil Bo-Peep had lost her sheeps cuz she was so lazy so she fell asleep so that's how lil Bo Peep losted her sheeps so we can't leave them to lil Bo-Peep so we shall not and I don't care what you say cuz leaving our sheeps to her we shall surely pay."

Malik and Isis: ……

Shepherd Tristan: ^_^ "I got a knack for poetry, even more so in geometry!"

Shepherdess Isis: "Well as he was saying, what are we going to do witht the sheeps?"

Shepherd Malik: "I don't know, we better take them with us then."

Shepherdess Isis: "What all four hundred and seventy two and a half of them?"

Sheperd Tristan: "And a half? Are you sure you counted them right? If not then we must get glasses for your sight."

Angel Tea: "So the shepherds set off to Bethlehem, with their 472.5 sheep. It didn't take them long to find the baby because there was a bright star above the stable, showing them the way."

(The star comes on. The donkey Pegasus looks even more bored. The shepherds go over to the stable and sit round it with their sheep. The donkey Pegasus starts fiddling with a cable [which the band are bound to have left lying about from the Battle of the Bands] on the floor)

Angel Ryou: "A long way away, in the east, some astronomers saw the star too, and wondered what it was."

(The wise men enter and stand in the main aisle, just in front of the cardboard-made church)

Wiseman Y. Bakura: "WHAT THE HELL, I'M A WISEMEN?"

Wiseman Seto: "It's wiseman Bakura, wi-se-man not wisemen! AND HELL WHY IS IT COLD!"

Wiseman Y. Bakura: "I think its because your fly is opened you not-so-wise man!"

Wiseman Seto: "Oh fuck it! How is my fly opened if I'm not wearing any pants except this robe thingy!" *Wears a trenchcoat*

Wiseman Y. Malik: "OH SHUT UP! YOU THINK I LIKE THIS IDEA?"

DaWIofFaith: "Now listen you too, you people are the **wisemen** and you're supposed to be WISE!"

Not-so-Wise-man Y. Malik: "Wise? WISE!? I'LL GIVE YA WISE! *Bends down and pulls down his robe thingy mooning everyone."

Yami: "It's a full moon tonight"

DaWiofFaith: "PUT THAT AWAY Y. MALIK I WAS GONNA MAKE THIS A PG NOT A PG-13!"

Wiseman Seto: "Isn't it already pg-13 for Violingirl92's and Talia's use of language from the beginning?" 

DaWiofFaith: "Oh yeah"

Angel Ryou: *Sweatdrops* "Anyway as I said before: A long way away, in the east, some astronomers saw the star too, and wondered what it was."

(Yugi: Because He doesn't say or do anything as baby Jesus, he also is the 'Star' of the show though he doesn't say anything as well, but his hair reminds me of a star some reason ^_^)

Star Yugi: (In a star costume, Holds up a sign: _THIS WAY!)_

Yami: "Where am I in this?" 

Isis: "You're in later in this show."

Wiseman Seto: "Hey look a star!"

Star Yugi: (Holds up an another sign: _FOLLOW ME!_)  

Wiseman Bakura: "I think it wants us to follow it."

Star Yugi: (Holds up an another sign: _WELL DONE SHERLOCK!_)

Wiseman Y. Malik: "Well, we haven't got anything better to do. Come on, let's go."

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _GOOD IDEA!_)

(The wise men go up onto the stage and follow the star towards the stable)

Wiseman Bakura: "I'm tired"

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _ALREADY?)_

Wiseman Bakura: "Can we stop and rest for a moment?"

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _NO!)_

Wiseman Y. Malik: "That's a good idea"

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _NO IT ISN'T YOU SHITHEAD!_)

Wiseman Seto: "Here's a good place to stop"

(They all sit down looking bored)

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _GET UP_!)

Then

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _I HAVEN'T GOT ALL NIGHT YA KNOW!)_

Then

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _HEY YOU!)_

Then 

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _WITH THE TRENCH COAT!)_

(Wiseman Seto looks up) 

Wiseman Seto: "Hey I think we should keep following the star"

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _WHERE'D YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM?)_

Wiseman Bakura: "But I wanna go to sleep!"

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _YOU THINK I CARE?)_

Wiseman Y. Malik: "No, we better get going, come on."

Star Yugi: (Holds up: _FINALLY!)_

Angel Tea:"So the wise men followed the star all the way to Bethlehem, where they found the baby Jesus and gave him gifts of gold, frankincense and myrrh. Then they returned home and told everyone they met about the baby who would be king of all Israel."

Angel Ryou: "Unfortunately King Herod heard about this and he was not a happy funny bunny…literally Yami isn't a cheering eggnog as well."

(Yami as King Herod comes in sulking)

Yami: "I'm going to be the only king round here! I decree that all baby boys in the land should be killed! _Killed!"_

Angel Tea: "When Mary and Joseph heard about the decree, they had to flee to Egypt, where they hid for two years." 

(Mai, Joey and the donkey go off with a plastic baby doll in a diaper. Baby doll's head pops off!)

Mai: *Holding a decapitated doll* "Oh dear"

Joey: "Great you killed our savior."

Mai: "CAN IT JOEY WHEELER!"  

Angel Tea: "At last Herod died." 

(Ryou jumps to the stage Yami's in)

Angel Ryou: "BOOO!"

(Yami clutches his heart from the heart attack (Since he's a 5,000 year old pharaoh) and pretends to die and is carried off) 

Angel Ryou: *sweatdrops* "And they could safely return to Nazareth with Jesus."

Angel Ryou: "That's not the end of the story - its only the beginning. But Angel Tea and me aren't in the rest of it, so we thought you wouldn't find the rest of the story very interesting."

(Mokuba comes in and is drumming. All members of the cast comes in)

Angel Ryou and Tea: "WE HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

(everyone singing)

Away in a manger, no crib for his bed 

The little Lord Jesus laid down his Sweet head. 

The stars in the bright sky looked down where he lay,

The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay.   
  
The cattle are lowing, the baby awakes

But little Lord Jesus no crying he makes. 

I love thee, Lord Jesus! 

Look down from the sky, 

And stay by my side until morning is nigh.   
  
Be near me, Lord Jesus; I ask thee to stay 

Close by me forever, and love me, I pray. 

Bless all the dear children in thy tender care, 

And fit us for heaven, to live with thee there!

DaWiofFaith: "That's interesting!"

Yami: "Are you kidding, its horrible! YoU MADE RYOU SCARE THE SHIT OUTA ME!"

DaWiofFaith: "But it fits ya well!"

Yami: *pouts* "I 'WAS' HAVING A HEART ATTACK! DANG KIDS THEY NEVER RESPECT THEIR ELDERS!!!!!!"

DaWiofFaith: "I respect mine does that count?"

Tea: "Can we leave now?"

DaWiofFaith: "WAIT THERE ARE MORE PLAYS TO COME!!! So… no."

Ryou: *Being glomped by Talia* …………………

Talia: "I love you ^_^

Ryou *sweatdrop* -_-;;;;;;;;

DaWiofFaith: "Please review if you like, flame if you want as well cus I want a make some popcorn! And for some heat in this friggin place" 

ViolinGirl92: *shivers* "s-s-sh-sh-sh-shi- shit, its so fr friggin cold here I could use my own boogers as chopsticks."

**The Next Play Choices**: (I need a survey if I want to know whats the next play I'll do)

Romeo and Juliet- Tell me the pairing

Phantom of the Opera- Tell me the pairing, though I'll probably do a Seto&Serentiy pairing. Actually I'll do any pairing as long as it isn't Yaoi. I'm sorry yaoi fans!

Others: Fiddler on the Roof, maybe some Disney classics, some mythological tales like Cupid and Pscyth or Odessy, some movies like Austin Powers, Borne Identity, etc…, 

DaWofFaith: "Or maybe some other stuffs based on religion like Moses."

Yami: "NOOOO I REFUESE TO LET THE AUTHOR DO THAT!!!" 

Mai: "How can you do these plays anyway?"

Malik: "What's a Fiddler on the Roof?" 

DaWiofFaith: "he……he, I hacked to get the scripts on the internet."


	3. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Part one

DaWiofFaith: "Yay! 16 reviews! YOU LIKE ME! YOU REALLY REALLY LIKE ME!"

ViolinGirl92: *mumbles* "Only out of respect, plus flame."

DaWiofFaith: "If I knew people like this I would've made this long ago!"

Talia: "Geez just give it a break! I think you worn out the casts."

DaWiofFaith: "NO! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!"

**Disclaimer:**

            I still never owned Yu-gi-oh and I don't own the scripts or the creation of it.

**Thank You List! **

**Angel**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'll do various pairings but don't worry I'm doing a Y/T soon!

**Y SunFire**~*~ Thanks for the review! That would be interesting doing Lion King, I'll try that!

**Denise**~*~ Thanks for the review! Seto/Serenity for Romeo and Juliet coming right up!

**SparkyKnight**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry can't do that for Romeo and Juliet but I'll do the Cupid and Psyche!

**Dclick**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry about Talia, she's very obsessed with Ryou!

**Yami Anzu**~*~ Thanks for the review! Isis/Tristan…never heard of that before! Harry Potter and Aladdin got it!

Star Cosmos~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading this ^_^ Sorry I'm not doin Tea and Yugi for Romeo and Juliet, But later I will have that pairing! 

DaWiofFaith: "Recently I received my first flame and I have just one thing to say to you flamer. THANK YOU! ^_^ It was my first flame ever! Now I can use it to make popcorn!

ViolinGIrl92: "^_^ I love popcorn."

**Romeo and Juliet! Oh Adonai help me!**

DaWiofFaith: "I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT PLAY!"

Yugi: "Who's the next pairing."

DaWiofFaith: "Talia would you do the honor for me?"

Talia: "The next pairing is…………*drum rolls*………SETO/SERENITY!"

Seto: O_O "What?" 

Serenity: *Blushes*

Mokuba: "Big Brother, Am I going to be an uncle?"

Joey: "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE KAIBA PAIRED UP WITH MY OWN SISTER! THAT'S IT! YOU CAN MAKE ME PAIRED UP WITH MAI, YOU CAN CHAIN ME TO BED WITH HER FOR ALL I CARE BUT YOU CANNOT PAIR MY SISTER WITH THAT SELF-CENTERED BASTARD!!!!!"

(Joey is restrained by Bakura and Malik from trying to beat up the author)

Joey: "LET ME AT HER, LET ME AT HER!"

DaWiofFaith: ^_^ "Lighten up Joey, besides in the series I think Seto and Serenity are suppose to Hook up!" (I THINK)

Seto: -_-; "Your pushing it…

ViolinGirl92: ^_^ "I think you two would make interesting brother-in-laws!" 

**Cast and The Characters!**

Romeo= Seto

Montague= Tristan

Lady Montague= Isis

Benvolio= Ryou

Mercutio= Malik

Priestess Laura= Mai (Let's just make the Friar Laurence a girl ok?)

Juliet= Serenity

Capulet= Yugi

Lady Capulet= Tea

Nurse= Bakura

Tybalt= Joey

The Prince= Yami

Paris= Pegagsus

Servant Sampson= Shadi

Servant Gregory= Y. Malik

Servant Abraham= ViolinGirl92

Servant Balthasar= DaWiofFaith

Narrorator or what not= Talia

ViolinGirl92: *Wearing male servant clothing* -_-; "Why did you make us involved in this play"

DaWiofFaith: "We didn't have enough people to play in the part!"

Talia: *Wears chorus clothing* "You added Shadi??"

DaWiofFaith: ^_^ "I felt he was lonely and bored not doing anything from the last play!"

Malik:*mumbles* "He was watching Girls Gone Wild Snoop Doggy style, what's not to feel bored about?"

*BA-KONK*

Malik: *on the ground unconious from the fallen Millenium Toilet of DOOM* "X_X Owieee."

DaWiofFaith: "^_^ That's my millennium item!" 

Seto: "Wasn't there suppose to be another character?"

Tea: "Like what?"

Seto: *Reads the script* "There's someone who's suppose to be Rosaline, you know the girl Romeo likes but gets heartbroken by her?"

Malik:*recovering from the fall of the millennium toilet* "Hmmm since we don't have any girls, we could always make Pegasus be her!"

Seto: "HELL NO!"

Pegasus: *slurs to him from drinking wine* "Come on…hic…lets…hic… get into character…hic!"

Seto: "NOOOOOO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SHEMALE HEFEMALE OR WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU FRUIT!"

Isis: "I thought he was a vegetable?"

Mai: "I thought people like him was called a fruitcup?"

DaWiofFaith: "OK OK NO TIME FOR ANY BREAKS! THIS STORY IS ABOUT FIVE ACTS LONG AND I WANT TO KEEP IT SHORT AND SWEET FOR AT LEAST TWO CHAPTERS! Places people!" 

**ACT ONE! …or a part of it**

(Prologue- Talia comes up on the stage and wears chorus clothes to sing)

Talia: "Ok lets get this over with *Inhales and exhales deeply* Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene."

Yami: "WE don't live in Verona! WE LIVE IN JAPAN! JAPAN!"

Mai: "Yami! WE are acting! AC-TI-NG! We're pretending to be in Verona!"

Yami: "Fine…but how come I don't have a lot of lines?"

DaWiofFaith: ^_^ "Don't worry Yami I'm making another play with you and Tea together!"

Tea: *Blushes*

Yami: *Blushes*

Yugi: :( "What about me?"

DaWiofFaith: "If you think about it Yugi, you and Yami are practically the same person."

Yugi: "I guess so…"

DaWiofFaith: "What? You want me to make Tea have a yami of her own? Anyways Talia please continue!"

Talia: "From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. You have a problem with that Pharaoh Fern Head?"(It sounds so familiar somewhere)

Yami: *clutching his hands* "For the last time…STOP CALLING ME PHAROAH FERN HEAD! MY HEAD DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A FERN!"

Talia: "From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; Whole misadventured piteous overthrows Do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend!" 

Malik: "What the hell does that mean?"

Seto: "It means: The story occurs in Verona Italy where two families who are both equal in wealth, status, etc… where the family grudges from both of them are bursts into fights, etc… terrorizing the villagers. But from the sexual reproduction of both of these foes the Capulets and the Montagues, two lovers from both sides commit suicide, star-crossed means it was bounded by the signs of heaven in ancient days people take astrology very seriously. Because of their death it created a peaceful truce or whatnot between both of the families since they are the only living descendent of theirs. And the last three sentences means that in two hours or minutes of the show in those with who are listening or reading to this show what was missing and we shall act to cover up those what we have missed."

Malik: O_O

DaWiofFaith: "Seriously readers this was **how** my English teacher taught me."

(Scene one- Verona a public place _Enter SAMPSON Shadi and GREGORY Y. Malik, of the house of Capulet, armed with swords and bucklers)_   

Sampson Shadi: *in goofy Arabic accent* "Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."

Gregory Y.Malik: "What the fuck?"

Sampson Shadi: "I said 'Gregory, o' word, we'll not carry coals'."

Gregory Y.Malik: "What in the name of Osirus are you talking about? We're not supposed to be carrying any coals!"

Sampson Shadi: "Y.MALIK DAMMIT JUST SAY YOUR FRICKING LINES!"

Gregory Y. Malik: "What's with your abrabic accent? We're suppose to be Italian like or was it British like?"

Mario(From the game): "Here we go!!!!!!! Mamamia!!!"

Jigglypuff: "Jiggly puff puff!"

ViolinGIrl92: "I call upon the millennium Toilet of DOOM!"

(Toilet falls from the celestial sky and hands on Mario and the cream puff!)

Y. Malik and Shadi: …………

DaWiofFaith: "Er… it never happened ok?" *Drags Mario and the cream puff out of the set* 

Gregory Y. Malik: "But what about the…"

Isis: "Y.Malik shut up and say your lines!"

Y. Malik: …

Isis: "well? SAY IT!"

Gregory Y. Malik: "You said for me to shut up?"

Isis: *Pulls hair* "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" *Stomps away*

Ryou: "Uh Malik can you get your sister back here?"

Malik: "ISIS COME BACK!" *Runs to get his sis*

Talia: "Just continue please."

Gregory Y. Malik: "Err…um what's my line…err No, for then we shall be coilers."

Sampson Shadi: "I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw!"

Gregory Y. Malik: "Ay, while you live, draw your neck out o' the collar

Sampson Shadi: "I strike quickly, being moved."

Gregory Y. Malik: "But thou art not quickly moved to strike."

Sampson Shadi: "A dog of the house of Montague moves me."

Gregory Y.Malik: "To move is to stir; and to be valiant is to stand: therefore, if thou art moved, thou runn'st away."

Sampson Shadi: "A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's."

Gregory Y. Malik: "That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes  
to the wall."

Sampson Shadi: "True; and therefore women, being the weaker vessels, are ever thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Montague's men from the wall, and thrust his maids to the wall."

Gregory Y. Malik: "The quarrel is between our masters and us their men."

Sampson Shadi: …

Gregory Y. Malik: …

Sampson Shadi: "This is stupid."

Gregory Y. Malik: "You can say that again."

Sampson Shadi: "This is stupid."

Gregory Y. Malik: "I didn't mean that."

DaWiofFaith: "Ok then lets skip it to where you guys meet the servants of the Montagues."

Gregory Y. Malik: *Looks through the script* "Uh… here! I will frown as I pass by, and let them Montagues take it as they list." 

Sampson Shadi: "Nay, as they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it"

DaWiofFaith: "In case you readers don't understand, 'bite my thumb' means as in pointing the middle finger."

(Enter Balthasar DaWiofFaith and Abraham ViolinGirl92)

Abraham ViolinGirl92: "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

Sampson Shadi: "I do bite my thumb!"

Abraham ViolinGirl92: "Do you bite your thumb at us, sir? Thou purpled cankerblossom…stupid, Arabic, dirt-worm………… thingy."

Sampson Shadi: [Aside to GREGORY] "Is the law of our side, if I say ay?"

Gregory Y.Malik: "No"

Sampson Shadi: "No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I  
bite my thumb, sir."

Gregory Malik: "Do you quarrel sir?"

Abraham ViolinGirl92: "Quarrel sir? No sir!"

Gregory Malik: "If you do, sir, I am for you: I serve as good a man as you."

Abraham ViolinGirl92: "Oh this is sooo stupid! Let's just fight already!"

Gregory Y. Malik: "Ah screw the script this is much better!" 

Abraham ViolinGirl92: "DRAW YOUR SWORDS!"

Gregory Y. Malik: "Um… I don't have one."

ViolinGirl92: "FIGHT ME ANYWAYS YOU BASTARD!"

*Both ViolinGirl92 and Y. Malik 'fight' *

(Enter Benvolio Ryou)

Benvolio Ryou: "Part fools! Put up your swords, you do not know what to do!"

(Tybalt Joey)  

Tybalt Joey: "What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Benvolio, look upon thy death!"

Benvolio Ryou: "I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword, Or manage it to part these men with me!"

Tybalt Joey: "What, drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee: Have at thee, coward!"

(They both fight! Citizens come outside, both households come out)

Someone whose a Citizen: "Clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down! Down with the Capulets! down with the Montagues."

Capulet Yugi: "What noise is this? Give me my long sword…… ho!?"

Lady Capulet Tea: "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU'RE CALLING ME A WHORE!"

Capulet Yugi: *Cringes* "Err…um…It said so in the script."

Lady Capulet Tea: "Oh…ok. Um, a crutch, a crutch. Why call you for a sword? What is a crutch anyway?"

Capulet Yugi: *shrugs* "My sword I say! Old Montague has come and flourishes his blade in spite of me!"

(Enter Montague Tristen and Lady Montague Isis)

Montague Tristan: "Thou villain Capulet! Damn women LET ME GO! Hold me not…not hold me…not…ah shit."

Seto: *backstage* "It's WOMAN! WOMAN! NOT WOMEN!!!"

Montague Tristan: "Oh Dammit."

Lady Montague Isis: "Ok go"

Montague Tristan: *sweatdrop* "Err… your supposed to restrain me…that is the part of the act see?"

Lady Montague Isis: "Bite me."

Montague Tristan: "No thank you I plee."

Lady Montague Isis: "TRISTAN QUIT RHYMING! *coughs* Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe."

(Prince Yami comes in)

Prince Yami: "Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Profaners of this neighbour-stained steel,-- Will they not hear? What! you men, you beasts, That quench the fire of your pernicious rage With purple fountains issuing from your veins, On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground, And hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Capulet, and Montague, Have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, And made Verona's ancient citizens Cast by their grave beseeming ornaments, To wield old partisans, in hands as old, Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate: If ever you disturb our streets again, Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace. For this time, all the rest depart away: You Capulet; shall go along with me: And, Montague, come you this afternoon, To know our further pleasure in this case, To old Free-town, our common judgment-pla…………………a dammit just quit fighting or I swear I shall tear you into flesh and feed ya to the animals!"

(Prince Yami walks out)

Montague Tristan: "Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach? Speak, nephew, were you by when it began?"

Benvolio Ryou: "Here were the servants of your adversary, And yours, close fighting ere I did approach: I drew to part them: in the instant came The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared, Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears, He swung about his head and cut the winds, Who nothing hurt withal hiss'd him in scorn: While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, Came more and more and fought on part and part, Till the prince came, who parted either part."

Lady Montague Isis: "Uh sure…anyway where is Romeo? Saw you-him to day? Right glad I am he was not at the fray. OH DAMMIT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DON'E TRISTAN! I'VE CAUGHT THE RHYMES!"

Benvolio Ryou: "This is so stupid! I KNOW I AM BRITSIH AND ALL BUT FOR GOD SAKE I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS SHIT! STIRSPEARS I MEAN SHAKESPEAR  ER MILKSHAKE WHATEVER HIS NAME IS IS FRIGGIN DEAD!"

Tristan and Isis: …

Benvolio Ryou: ^_^ "I feel better now! Anyway Madam, an hour before the worshipp'd sun Peer'd forth the golden window of the east, A troubled mind drave me to walk abroad; Where, underneath the grove of sycamore That westward rooteth from the city's side, So early walking did I see your son: Towards him I made, but he was ware of me And stole into the covert of the wood: I, measuring his affections by my own, That most are busied when they're most alone, Pursued my humour not pursuing his, And gladly shunn'd who gladly fled from me."

Montague Tristan: "Many a morning hath he there been seen, With tears augmenting the fresh morning dew. Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs; But all so soon as the all-cheering sun Should in the furthest east begin to draw The shady curtains from Aurora's bed, Away from the light steals home my heavy son, And private in his chamber pens himself, Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out And makes himself an artificial night: Black and portentous must this humour prove, Unless good counsel may the cause remove."

Benvolio Ryou: "My noble uncle, do you know the cause?"

Montague Tristan: "I neither know it nor can learn of him."

(Seto comes in as Romeo and is in lost in thought)

Benvolio Ryou: "See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
I'll know his grievance, or be much denied."

Montague Tristan: "I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,  
To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away."

(Tristan and Isis leaves)

Benvolio Ryou: "Good-marrow cousin!"

Romeo Seto: "Is the day so younge?"

Benvolio Ryou: "Why its but new struck nine."

Romeo Seto: "Ay me! sad hours seem long. Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

Benvolio Ryou: "It was. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"

Romeo Seto: "Not having that, which, having, makes them short."

Benvolio Ryou: "Love?"

Romeo Seto: "Out"

Bevolio Ryou: "Out of Love?"

Romeo Seto: "Out of her favour, where I am in love. Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love. Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! serious vanity! Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is! This love feel I, that feel no love in this. Dost thou not laugh?"

Benvolio Ryou: "No, coz, I rather weep."

Romeo Seto: "Good heart, at what?"

Bevnolio Ryou: "At thy good heart's oppression."

Romeo Seto: "Why, such is love's transgression. Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast, Which thou wilt propagate, to have it prest With more of thine: this love that thou hast shown Doth add more grief to too much of mine own. Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears: What is it else? a madness most discreet, A choking gall and a preserving sweet. Farewell, my coz, Your pity for me burdens more to my grief."

Benvolio Ryou: "Soft! I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong."

Romeo Seto: "Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here; This is not Romeo, he's some oth…"

(Yami comes out of nowhere)

Yami: "King TUT! Where's King Tut? *looks around* That stupid son of a bitch! Being a famous Pharaoh and not me will ya?!"

DaWiofFaith: "Yami! Get out of the set! There isn't no friggin cursed mummy here!" 

Benvolio Ryou: "This woman you have speak, Be ruled by me, forget to think of her!"

Romeo Seto: "O, teach me how I should forget to think"

Benvolio Ryou: "By giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties. Look at other women and compare the beauty of theirs to whom had brokened your heart." 

Romeo Seto: "'Tis the way To call hers exquisite, in question more: These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows Being black put us in mind they hide the fair; He that is strucken blind cannot forget The precious treasure of his eyesight lost: Show me a mistress that is passing fair, What doth her beauty serve, but as a note Where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farewell: thou canst not teach me to forget……"

Mercutio Malik: *mumbles* "Prima Donna."

Romeo Seto: *very pissed off* "What did you just say?" 

Malik: "Oh nothing, just that you're taking the role too seriously and all like a prima donna."

Seto: "THAT'S IT!" *Jumps on Malik and both are street fighting*

Yami: "GO MALIK BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA HIM!"

Bakura: "Twenty bucks says Seto creams him."

Yugi: "Make that fifty and I'm in!"

Shadi: "HELL YEAH! WE FINALLY GOT SOME REAL ACTION!"

Everyone except him, seto and malik:…

Shadi: "What?"

Mai: "We never knew yee."

Tea: *whispers to Isis* "We never did know that he was so interested with porn as well."

Shadi: "What? It wasn't mine! IT WAS RYOU'S!"

Everyone *Even Malik and Seto stopped*: "RYOU!?"

Ryou: *Was reading a playboy magazine and hides it behind his back* "What are you talking about? I don't have anything."

Serenity: "Sure…"

(Ryou accidently drops his porn subscribes and such)

Isis: "That's just sick Ryou, we expect you to be a bit more mature than these perverts."

Joey: "Hey hey HEY! These things are the keys to our survival for us MEN! Especially to us male virgins!"

Tristan: "You tell them Joey!"

Y. Malik: "Speak for yourselves."

**(AND IT ENDS HERE! OF SCENE ONE)**

DaWiofFaith: -_-; "One scene done, only 24 more scenes to go…"

Talia: "You better make that three to four chapters with these insane people working for you."

ViolinGirl92: "Not including us."

DaWiofFaith: "Hey it's not like its gonna be what 17 chapters?"

Mai: "Like hell it better not!"

DaWiofFaith: "It's not my fault that the script is **that** long!"  

**THE NEXT PLAY CHOICES…THOUGH NOT COMING FOR A LONG WHILE!**

Cupid And Psyche- Maybe Yami & Tea

Phantom of the Opera

Lion King- I have no idea how this will be made.

Robin Hood- Men in Tights! (Er… maybe not that one unless you guys want it)

Space Ball!- Err maybe not that one either unless its suitable for you guys  

Pretty Woman? 

Blair Witch?

Six Sense?

Harry Potter- I think someone did that already

Lord of the rings? –nope I think someone did that

Shakespear in love- Uh…depends on you guys. 

Others- again you must tell me any play ideas

Yami: "Now… RELEASE THE METEOR!"

Tea: "RELEASE THE METEOR!"

(Joey lets go the meteor)

Yami:*gets hit in the balls* "OOF!"

(Yami cringes on the floor)

Seto: *looks down at him* "More of that and you'll be losing your biological gift."

Yugi: -_-; "We're not doin Austin Powers."

Yami: "Quiet mini me."

Malik: "Wait you're saying that you're my father for all these years and you never told me? I hate you!"

Bakura: "I'm sorry but because of the whole endanger species thing, we cannot get the man eating sharks with *does the fingers* laser beams."

Pegasus: "Lets go to my room and Shag baby!" 

Mai: "Because Alotta Fagina and Ivonna Humpalot could not succeed in defeating you mister Powers, I was hired. The names Anita Dick!"

DaWiofFaith: "Shit who wrote this!"

ViolinGirl92: *whistles as she hides the laptop*

DaWIofFaith: "VIOLINGIRL92! WHAT DID I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO!"     


	4. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Part Two

**Author's Notes:**

            DaWiofFaith: "Cool! A total of 24 reviews! Oh my god I'm gonna cry…"

            ViolinGirl92: "My god she's gonna lose it."

            DaWiofFaith: "I'm… not… going… to… cry… I'm… not… going… to… cry…"  
            Talia: "God your so sensitive."

            DaWiofFaith: "WHAAAAAAA!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! THANKS FOR THE PLAY IDEAS AS WELL!"

**Disclaimer: **

            I don't own yu-gi-oh, but ViolinGIrl92 probably own the millennium toilet of D.O.O.M.!

**Thank you List!** (I cant get enough of thanking ^_^)

**Shadow Vixen** ~*~ Thanks for the review! Hmmm… Good Idea, I'll think pairing Seto/Isis but please tell me what play so I can tally it up.

**Anonymous reviewer** ~*~ Thanks for the review! I never heard of Hamlet but I'll do it!

**SomeIdiot** ~*~ Thanks for the review! Cool! I'll do Robin: Men in Tights

**Shadow Phoenix** ~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ I didn't know any people would like my story that much!

**Dclick** ~*~ Thanks for the review! Yeah that was my favorite part of my story, you don't really see Ryou like that. I gave him a new perspective ^_^

**Joey's Girl** ~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm not a great author but thank you for liking my fic. Thanks for the complement, Cheeto Frito is one of my favorite authors. 

**SparkyKnight** ~*~ Thanks for the review! Tea having a Yami of her own was just a saying but I guess I could let her have one of her own if the other reviewers like it. Don't worry my friend! I'll do Tea/Yugi or yami in Cupid and Psyche! Lion King, I suppose I'll have paint and such even if those things do scar me ever since childhood (Don't ask why) But that Mulan Idea is great! Though I need to check what is Spirited Away. I'm thinking of doing Robin Hood Men in Tights since its my fav besides Three Days. Harry Potter would be interesting and Yugi can be Harry! 

**Romeo and Juliet! Oh GOD I ask you again… please help me!**

Talia: "This is stupid, don't you think we should stop with the play?"

DaWiofFaith: *shrugs* "I don't know, I guess I'll stop playing when people gets sick of this shit."

ViolinGIrl92: *mumbles* "You mean they haven't yet you azn freak?"

DaWiofFiath: "Your asian too! MY dear 'sister'!"

ViolinGIrl92: "OH yeah."

Talia: "Ok you know I think we should not do the moses thing. IF the Yamis hear about 'religion' their going to have a fit talking about Ra, Anubis, Nut, Thoth or Hathor existing and all that stuff."

DaWiofFaith: "Uh huh."

Malik: "Geez, when are we going to continue?"

Serenity: "When am I going to be in here?"

DaWiofFiath: "Soon…in fact, right now!" 

****

**ACT ONE OR TWO COMBINE DUE TO EXTENSIVE SCRIPT AND LESS TIME TO Perform!**

(Enter Capulet Yugi, Paris Pegasus, and a random servant in the main hallway of the house of Capulet.)

Capulet Yugi: "But Montague is bound as well as I, In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace." 

Paris Peggy: "Of… hic… honorable… hic… reckoning… hic… are… hic… you… hic… both hic… Yugi-boy; And pity 'tis you… hic… lived at odds so… hic… long… HIC!"

DaWiofFaith: "Damn You Pegasus! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT NOT DRINKING BEFORE THE PLAY STARTED!??!" 

Paris Peggy: "How… hic… can I… hic resist?"

DaWiofFiath: *slaps herself in the face and mutters* "Damn I need a drink…"

Paris Peggy: *Instantly has bottles of beer in his hands* "Would you like a Heinkein, bruskie, vodka, merlot, Jason lee winery, cognac, or courvoiser?"

DaWiofFaith: *grabs the cognac* "Thanks man *chugs it down whole* "AH! That's the shit! I bet all directors need this everyday."

Paris Peggy: "Now where was I. Ah yes… But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?

Capulet Yugi: "But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world; She hath not seen the change of fourteen years, Let two more summers wither in their pride, Ere we may think her ripe to be a bride. Girls like my daughter are hurt by becoming mothers too soon."

Peggy Paris: "Younger woman than her are happy mothers made."

Capulet Yugi: "And too soon marred are those early made, the earth had swallowed all my hopes but she. 

All my children are dead except she and she is the hopeful lady of my earth. But //Thinking: I can't believe I'm saying this// woo her, try to get her affection and if she agrees within her scoop of choice. Lies my consent and fair according voice. This night I hold a party and many a guest. Such as I love; and you, among the store, One more, most welcome, makes my number more. At my poor house look to behold this night Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light: Such comfort as do lusty young men feel When well-apparell'd April on the heel Of limping winter treads, even such delight Among fresh female buds shall you this night Inherit at my house; hear all, all see, And like her most whose merit most shall be: Which on more view, of many mine being one May stand in number, though in reckoning none, Come, go with me."

(Yugi gives Shadi a list)

Capulet Yugi: "Go, sirrah, trudge about Through fair Verona; find those persons out Whose names are written there, and to them say, My house and welcome on their pleasure stay."

(Exits Capulate Yugi, Peggy Paris and the servant)

(Another scene in the Capulet's house)

Lady Capulet Tea: (She and the 'nurse' enters the room) "Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me."

Nurse Bakura: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SATAN?……I'M A GIRL??!!

DaWiofFaith: "That's what you get Bakura, besides I just love torturing you!" ^_^

Nurse Bakura: "Yeah, all you need is to chain me to bed and carry a whip and wear tight and skimpy clothes and make me your man slav…"

Talia: "BAKURA! You're the nurse! You're suppose to be nice and virtuous…"

Nurse Bakura: "Like HELL I WON'T"

ViolinGIRL92: "DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY MILLENIUM TOILET AND FLUSH YOU BAKURA!"

Nurse Bakura: "NOOO!" *clutches to his hair as if it was his prized possession* "Not the swirlie! NOT THE SWIRLIE!"

Isis: "THEN QUIT BEING A BIG BABY AND SAY YOUR LINES ALREADY!"

Nurse Bakura: "But why must I have these stuff pillows in my…"

DawiOFfaith: "The nurse is suppose to be **BIG**"  

Nurse Bakura: *sweatdrop* "Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old, I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!"

Juliet Serenity: "How now? Now how, now how how now, oh forget it. Who calls?"

Nurse Bakura: "Your stupid mother…OW!"

Lady Capulet Tea: *puts away the frying pan* "This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret."

Nurse Bakura: "Gladly!" *runs, in slow motion due to the stuffie pillows, out of stage*

Lady Capulet Tea: "nurse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age."

Nurse Bakura: "oh damn, um yeah hes unto an hour blah blah blah…"

Lady Capulet Tea: "SAY THE WHOLE THING BAKURA!"

Nurse Bakura: "Fine then! Even or odd, of all days in the year, Come Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen. Susan and she--God rest all Christian souls!-- Were of an age: well, Susan is with God; She was too good for me: but, as I said, On Lammas-eve at night shall she be fourteen; That shall she, marry; I remember it well. 'Tis since the earthquake now eleven years; And she was wean'd,--I never shall forget it,-- Of all the days of the year, upon that day: For I had then laid wormwood to my dug, Sitting in the sun under the dove-house wall; My lord and you were then at Mantua:-- Nay, I do bear a brain:--but, as I said, When it did taste the wormwood on the nipple Of my dug and felt it bitter, pretty fool, To see it tetchy and fall out with the dug! Shake quoth the dove-house: 'twas no need, I trow, To bid me trudge: And since that time it is eleven years; For then she could stand alone; nay, by the rood, She could have run and waddled all about; For even the day before, she broke her brow: And then my husband--God be with his soul! A' was a merry man--took up the child: 'Yea,' quoth he, 'dost thou fall upon thy face? Thou wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit; Wilt thou not, Jule?' and, by my holidame, The pretty wretch left crying and said 'Ay.' To see, now, how a jest shall come about! I warrant, an I should live a thousand years, I never should forget it: 'Wilt thou not, Jule?' quoth he; And, pretty fool, it stinted and said 'Ay."

Lady Capulet Tea: "HOLLY SHIT STOP! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Um er Enough of this; I pray thee, hold thy peace."

Nurse Bakura: *smirks* "You couldn't handle it can ya?"

Lady Capulet Tea: "Tell me my dear daughter, what stands in your position to be married or in plain 'modern' English how do you think about getting married?"

Juliet Serenity: "Uhhh something I didn't think about?"

Lady Capulet Tea: "Well think of marriage now, Here in Verona, ladies of esteem, Are made already mothers. Why I had you when I was about your age, around thirteen, yet your still unmarried."

Nurse Bakura: "I see you got your figure back OW!"

(This time it was Serenity instead) Tea and Serenity: "QUIT IT BAKURA!"

Nurse Bakura: *recovers* "Don't you think you and Yugi were a bit too young to have a ki..OW!"

Lady Capulet Tea: *puts the pan away* "How about marrying Paris Peggy *cringes* He's quite a gentleman *under her breath* Yeah right."

Nurse Bakura: "Yeah, he's a flower, a very 'happy' flower." *mumbles* "Bet he wants to '**deflower**' you as well."     

Lady Capulet Tea: "What say you? can you love the gentleman? This night you shall behold him at our feast; Read o'er the volume of young ***old*** Peggy Paris' face, And find delight writ there with beauty's pen; Examine every married lineament, And see how one another lends content And what obscured in this fair volume lies Find written in the margent of his eyes. This precious book of love, this unbound lover, To beautify him, only lacks a cover: The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride For fair without the fair within to hide: That book in many's eyes doth share the glory, That in gold clasps locks in the golden story; So shall you share all that he doth possess, By having him, making yourself no less."

Nurse Bakura: "Nay yeah right! No less? Nay Bigger! Women grow by men when they get married, as in pregnant."

Juliet Serenity: *looks up* "Oh God help me *looks back down* sure It would be an honor."

Nurse Bakura: *snickers* "Lucky you! Go girl seek happy nights to happy days… what does that mean?" 

(Everyone exit)

Tristan: "HEELLLLLLLOOOO NURSE!" 

Joey: *whistles* "How about you take care of me then?"

Bakura: *vein pops out, he clutches his fist* "QUIT MOCKING ME!" 

(Romeo Seto, Mercutio Malik, and Benvolio Ryou are in the streets going to the Capulet's house)

Romeo Seto: "What, shall this speech be spoke for our excuse? Or shall we go on without apology? Why are we even coming to my enemy's party?"

Mercutio Malik: "Let them think what ever they please. We'll measure them a measure! Besides a servant of theirs let us come for helping him to read the list of those invited."

Benvolio Ryou: "Look Romeo Seto, all we gotta do is go look at the ladies at the party and compare their beauty with Rosaline and go…… though I wouldn't mind staying there for a while, looking at their delicate curves, their slender thighs and their plump bre… OW!"

Serenity: (Comes out and hits him with a frying pan) "Must you be like your Yami, Ryou?"

Tea: "He is definitely sick! Heck he's worser than Bakura Himself!"

Romeo Seto: "Uhh… Lets just fast forward this… I had a dream that warned me of the harmful consequences of this party. I sense deep trouble."

Mercutio Malik: "And so did I have a dream. The dream often lies."

Romeo Seto: "And how so? Often dreams are forwarnings of the future."

Mercutio Malik: (Epp! Another speech!) "O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate-stone  
On the fore-finger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;  
Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs,  
The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,  
The traces of the smallest spider's web,  
The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,  
Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,  
Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat,  
Not so big as a round little worm  
Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;  
Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut  
Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,  
Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers.  
And in this state she gallops night by night  
Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;  
O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,  
O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees,  
O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream,  
Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,  
Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:  
Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,  
And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;  
And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail  
Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,  
Then dreams, he of another benefice:  
Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,  
And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,  
Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,  
Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon  
Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,  
And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two  
And sleeps again. This is that very Mab  
That plats the manes of horses in the night,  
And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,  
Which once untangled, much misfortune bodes:  
This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,  
That presses them and learns them first to bear,  
Making them women of good carriage:  
This is she--

Romeo Seto: "AH HELL STOP! MY EARS! THEY BLEED!"

Benvolio Ryou: "Strike,drum."

Mercutio Malik: "wha?"

(Scene:  a hallway in Capulet's house, scene of party appear with Capulet Yugi is Lady Capulet Tea and Juliet Serenity with servants and guests)

Capulet Yugi: "Welcome, gentlemen! ladies that have their toes Unplagued with corns will have a bout with you. Ah ha, my mistresses! which of you all Will now deny to dance? she that makes dainty, She, I'll swear, hath corns; am I come near ye now? Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day That I have worn a visor and could tell A whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, Such as would please: 'tis gone, 'tis gone, 'tis gone: You are welcome, gentlemen! come, musicians, play. A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls.

(_Music plays, and they dance)_

Capulet Yugi: "More light, you knaves; and turn the tables up, And quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well. Nay, sit, nay, sit, good cousin Capulet; For you and I are past our dancing days: How long is't now since last yourself and I Were in a mask?

(Romeo Seto sees Juliet Serenity)

 Romeo Seto: (Talks to a servingman)  "What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand Of yonder knight?"

Serving man: "I do not know sir."

Romeo Seto: "O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night  

Tybalt Joey: "This voice is but of a Montague, fetch me my sword for I fear he has come to mock us!"

Capulet Yugi: "Why how now kinsman? Wherefore storm you so?"

Tybalt Joey: "Uncle, this is a Montague, our foe, A villain that is hither come in spite, To scorn at our solemnity this night

Capulet Yugi: "Leave him alone, I had heard he has a reputation of being well mannered leave him be and if you respect my will, calm down and enjoy the feast."

Tybalt Joey: "Damn it! Patience perforce with wilful choler meeting Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting. I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gall."

Romeo Seto: (comes up to Juliet Serenity) "If I profane with my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Juliet Serenity: "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Romeo Seto: "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Serenity Juliet: "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

Romeo Seto: "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair,"

Juliet Serenity: "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

Romeo Seto: "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Juliet Serenity: "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Romeo Seto: "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

(They both kiss and on the backstage and Yami and Tristan are grabbing hold of Joey who is very very Pissed off)

Juliet Serenity: "You Kissed by the book."

Nurse Bakura: "Madame! Your mother craves a word with you!"

(Juliet Serenity leaves)

Romeo Seto: "Who is her mother?"

Nurse Bakura: "Marry, bachelor, Her mother is the lady of the house, And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her Shall have the chinks."

Romeo Seto: "Is she a Capulet? OH woe my life is my foes debt!"

Benvolio Ryou: "Away be gone! The sport is at best!"

Romeo Seto: "Ay, so I fear; the more is at my unrest."

Capulet Yugi: "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;  
We have a trifling foolish banquet towards.  
(They whisper in his ear)

Capulet Yugi: "Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night. More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late: I'll to my rest."

(Everyone in stage exit except Serenity and Bakura)

Juliet Serenity: "Come hither nurse. What is yond gentleman?"

Nurse Bakura: "marry that I think may be young Pertruchio."

Juliet Serenity: "What is he that follows there, that would not dance?"

Nurse Bakura: "I know not."

Juliet Serenity: "Go ask his name- if he be married, my grave is like my wedding bed."

Niurse Bakura: "His name is Romeo, and a Montague; The only son of your great enemy."  

Juliet Serenity: "MY only love! Brung from my only hate!"

DaWiofFaith: "Well that was a bit stupid, anyway I have to cut out some things to hurry things up."

Ryou: "Sticks and stones will break my bones but whips and chains excite me!"

ViolinGirl92, DawiofFaith, and even Talia: …

Ryou: "What?"

DaWiofFaith: "Jesu Maria, Tea's right! You are disturbingly horny!"

Ryou: ^_^ "Thank you!"  

DaWiofFaith: "Where did anybody go?"

Talia: *opens door* "Um I think they are in here."

(Inside the casts are smoking and drinking ^_^;)

Yugi, Isis, and Tristan: *drinking courvoiser, arms linked and drunk as shit like Misato in Evangelion* "Come and join around, HEY DUM DIDILY DUM! PASS THE BROOM STICK PASS THE BROOM STICK! PASS AND PASS AROUND!"

Serenity: "Shake your fanny wanny for this funky song!"

Tea: *drinking vodka* "FROSTY THE DOPE MAN!"

Mai: *joins with her* "WAS A JOLLY HAPPY FRIGGIN TOOTHPICK!"

Shadi: *slugs over to Mai after overdose of NyQuil* "Damn your hot." *Sweeps Mai from her feet and slopply kisses her*

Joey: *Dead drunk as well* "HEY LET GO OF MAH WOMAN." 

Shadi: "UR WOMAN? SHE AINT YOR BITCH! SHE MAH BITCH YOU BITCH!"

Joey: "HELL I AINT A BITCH YOU BITCH! YOU A BITCH YOU BITCH AND HELL YOU BETTER NOT BANG MY BITCH!"

Shadi: "BITE ME YOU CHUIWAWA!"  

(Another fight occurs)

Talia: "These people can't get along can they?"

DaWiofFaith: -_-;

Yami: *Smoking joint with Seto and Bakura* "So anyway A young redhead goes into the doctor's office and says that her body hurts wherever she touches it. 

"Impossible," says the doctor. "Show me." She takes her finger and pushes her elbow and screams in agony. She pushes her knee and screams, pushes her ankle and screams. 

Everywhere she touches makes her scream. The doctor says, "You're not really a redhead, are you?" "No," she says, "I'm actually a blonde." "I thought so," the doctor says. "Your finger is broken"!   

Seto: "Hah! *takes another joint* Blondes are dumb!"

Malik: *the only one sober around -_-; don't ask why* "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!???"

Seto: "Oh………… shit." 

(Gets clobbered by Malik because he violated Malik's pride and honor, though what about Joey and Mai? Bakura and Yami still smoking while watching)  

Bakura: "Twenty bucks."

Yami: "Deal"

DaWiofFaith: -_-;

Pegasus: "Hello? Does anybody know where's my drinks? I cant find it in the fridge."

Yami Malik: "Where's my Cuban cigars?"

**THE NEXT PLAY CHOICES…THOUGH NOT COMING FOR A LONG WHILE!**

Cupid And Psyche- Its going to be a Yami & Tea

Phantom of the Opera

Lion King- I have no idea how this will be made.

Robin Hood- Men in Tights! 

Space Ball!- Err maybe not that one either unless its suitable for you guys  

Pretty Woman? 

Blair Witch?

Six Sense?

Harry Potter

Lord of the rings

Shakespear in love- Uh…depends on you guys. 

Others- again you must tell me any play ideas

DaWiofFaith: "I'll have to leave the choices thing here in every chapter so that I can tally up the votes or etc… Ohh Reveiwers I have to ask you something, do you guys mind me if I add another character? IF you guys want I'm thinking, from SparkyKnight's suggestion, of having Tea have a yami of her own. It really depends on you guys if you want it. So please tell me!

OR… IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN PARTICIPATE IN THE PLAY AS WELL! JOIN WITH ME TO THE DARK SIDE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!" 


	5. The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet Part Thr...

**Author's Notes:**

ViolinFirl92: "I'm so happy I'm so happy I can die again!"

DaWiofFaith: "What good news have brought you tis merriment?"

ViolinGirl92: O_O "I……don't……know……"

Talia: "Did you drug her with imodin again?"

DaWiofFaith: "I, who is not with out sin, shall not cast the first stone. BUT I CALL DIBS ON IT!"

Talia: "-_-; first DarkWingsofFaith, then ViolinGIrl92, whose next?"

DaWiofFaith: "WE are going to have a following member to our story!"

Talia: "I'm the only one sane here."

ViolinGirl92: "I LOVE YOU YOU LOVE ME WILL YOU PLEASE HAVE SE…"

DaWiofFaith: *Covers ViolinGirl92's mouth* "Ooooookkkkk I think you've been reading too many fanfics, last time I let you read Tikibean's fanfics."

Ryou: *drools* "I love that song!"

**Disclaimer:**

            Don't own Yu-Gi-oh and I don't own the plays… I just play them ^_^ I don't own the song 'OSAMA GOT RAN OVER BY A REINDEER.'

**Thank You List!**

**SparkyKnight**~*~ Thanks for the review! Tea and Yami are going to be in Cupid and Psyche next! Yeah you're in the story right now!

**Dclick**~*~ Thanks for the review! First I'll do Cupid and Psyche then I'll do Harry Potter ^_^

**RadioKitten2002**~*~ Thanks for the review! Hmm… Titanic, Its worth a shot! But I'll cut off the nude scene.

**Zack Abbey**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yugi/Tea pairing later up ^_^

**Kami and Daegon**~*~ Thanks for the review! Don't worry! I'll do Phantom of the Opera soon!

**Philadelphia Eagles**~*~ Thanks for the review! YAY I got 5 stars out of 5!

**Cheeto Frito**~*~ Thanks for the review! Nutcracker coming up later! Good suggestion. Yeah voices in my head talk to me too ^_^ Its so nice to have company! IF it doesn't bother you I would like to be in the Christmas ficcy! Tea and Yami are coming up soon, very soon!

**TokyoGal89**~*~ Thanks for the review and the Gone with the Wind idea!

**Y Sunfire**~*~ Thanks for the review! Don't Worry! You'll be in the next chapter! 

**Anime_Angel**~*~ I suppose I'll do a Seto&Tea, Thanks for the reviews!

**ROMEO AND JULIET**

(All the characters gains conscious after the whole drinking incident)

Yugi: *gets up from being unconscious "oww my head. I feel like a ton of bricks had fallen over me."

Isis: "Geez that booze will kill anyone."

Joey: *wakes up* "Ya telling me, last time I sleep with duel monsters under my pillow."

Isis: "You didn't sleep with any pillow and you didn't bring any cards."

Joey: "Oh yeah."

Mai: "God did a car just ran over me or what?"

Tea: "I dreamed that we were forced to do plays and I also dreamed that Shadi was trying to make out with Mai, Joey was saying that Mai was his bitch, Ryou became horny, Seto was paired up with Serenity, Bakura was a nurse, there were three strange insane girls (one easily pissed off) and Tristan couldn't stop rhyming."

Yugi: "That ain't no dream hon."

Tea: "Quit acting like Mai and don't call me hon."

Yugi: "Noted."

Mai: "Oh wait I remember… SHADI YOU SON OF A (#(%&)%&#_%@#(*$&^(#&)%^(*#%&(_^&*)@#%*@#%(@#)&%)@#^&@_(#$^&@)#$^&(_@#&^@#(_%&@#_(^&@#)(^&@#()^&@)#(^&@)($#&@)(#&)#(%&)@#%(&@#)%(&@#)(%&#@)(%&#@^)(&@#%)@(#%&#%)@#&)% I'M NO ONE'S BITCH!"  *Clobbers Shadi*

Shadi: X_X "Ouch"

Joey: *smirks*

Mai: "I saw that! I'll beat you up too for calling me that as well!" 

Malik: "Gees people what's with you and drinks yesterday?" (remember he was the only one sober)

Seto: "You people should've smoked."

(Yami, Bakura, and Seto (he's a bit bruised from Malik) were right there leaning on the wall that has a sign 'no smoking')

Bakura: (inhaling more of the cigar) "Damn this is one good shit."

Yami: "In my days we had no instant made cigars, we only had papyrus to wrap and smoke it with. We had to walk fifteen miles from bah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." 

Y. Malik: (Joins with them) "You know how hard it was to get these cigars all the way from here to Cuba."

Seto: "Yeah I've heard how hard it is to bring these cigars here. How did you manage to get hold of it on the airport?"

Y. Malik: "Nah it wasn't too hard." (Hands them more)

Yami: "Sweet." *puts the cigar in his mouth and lights it*

Y. Malik: "Yeah it wasn't too hard for them to detect it, I mean you couldn't really since I stuck it all up inside my poodle."

Bakura: *stops smoking* "Did you just say poodle?"

Y. Malik: ^_^ "Yep"

(Yami, Seto, Bakura spits their cigars out)

Yami: "Shit why did you tell us that?!!!??"

Bakura: "What's most important is WHY DID YOU PUT IT IN THE POODLE?! OH THE POOR LIL PUPPY! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Joey: "I'M NOT A LIL PUPPY!"

Mai: "Joey, no one even said anything about you."

Serenity: "Looks like Bakura has gone to his soft side."

Tristan: "Wouldn't that just hurt his pride?"

Serenity: "Tristan seriously! Stop it with the rhyme."

Tristan: "Sorry I need it to pass the time."

ViolinGirl92: "Hey people! Nice to see you regain conscious again."

Talia: *looks over at the empty bottles* "Daaammmmnnnn! You drank the whole packs"

Peggy: *grumbles* "Last time I bring my alcohol to this place."

Talia: "Peggy it wouldn't kill you if you just drink Welch's grape juice. And it wouldn't kill you if you get some breath mints too!"

Peggy: *mumbles* "Bitchy Talia-Girl.

Bakura: "Feh"

DaWiofFaith: "Speaking about authors I…"

Mai: "None of us mentioned about authors" 

DaWiofFaith: "Oh right, anyway I want you to meet a new fellow member the trio!"

SparkyKnight: ^_^ "Hey I'm SparkyKnight."

Ryou: "HOLLY SHIT NOW THERE'S FOUR OF THEM!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yugi: "Wouldn't that kinda make you a what? A duo? Trio?"

SparkyKnight: "Actually I think its quartet or something."

Shadi: *in corner somewhere in a fettle position* "I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die. There isn't four of them, there only three… I'm still gonna live I'm still gonna live."

DaWiofFaith: ^_^ "Don't worry Shadi, besides there might be more people coming." 

Ryou: "Oh God save the Queen."

Tea: "What Queen?"

Talia: "Don't get your hopes up, there might not be any more people joining."

Bakura: *makes prayer sign* "Oh god please don't let anymore people joining, if you do I'll… I'll convert to Christianity!"

SparkyKnight: "Should we get this show on the road?"

DaWiofFaith: "Yep! Lets do it!"

Malik: "Wants some Chinese cigarettes?"

DaWiofFiath: "No thank you, im afraid to know where that's been."

**ACT……. UM … THE REST OF THE PLAY!**

(Scene: A lane by the wall of Capulet's Orchard, Seto comes into the stage)

Romeo Seto: "Can I go forward when my heart is here? Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out!"

(Climbs the wall and jumps down from it)

SparkyKnight: "MONKEY BOY!"

Seto: T_T "Just because I'm climbing trees doesn't make me a monkey."

Benvolio Ryou: "No Romeo! My cousin Romeo!"

Mercutio Malik: "He is wise; And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed

Benvolio Ryou: "HE ran this way and lept the wall, call good Mercutio?"

Mercutio Malik: "Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh:  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;  
Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'  
Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,  
One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,  
Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,  
When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!  
He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not;  
The ape is dead, and I must conjure him.  
I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,  
By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,  
By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh  
And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,  
That in thy likeness thou appear to us!"

Benvolio Ryou: "And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him."

Mercutio Malik: ……

Benvolio Ryou: "Well?"

Mercutio Malik: _ I forgot my line

Benvolio Ryou: "Just look in the script."

Mercutio Malik: *flips through the script and frowns* "Are we suppose to act this?"

Benvolio Ryou: *Looks at Malik's script and looks at his* "Uh, it looks like it." 

Mercutio Malik: "Ooookkkkkk… *coughs and sings* I can see what's happening."

Benvolio Ryou: "What?"  
Mercutio Malik: "And they don't have a clue."

Benvolio Ryou: "Who?"

Mercutio Malik: "They fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trios down to two."

Benvolio Ryou: "Oh."

Mercutio Malik: "Ze sweet caress of twilight, there's magic in the air and with this all romantic atmosphere… disasters in the ai…"

Isis: "MALIK ISHTAR! What are you doing?"

Malik: "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" 

Isis: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Malik: "What do you mean what do you mean what do you mean? I said the script didn't I?"

Isis: "You're reciting the music from the Lion King! Dammit!"

Malik: "BUT IT SAIDS SO IN THE SCRIPT, EVEN RYOU'S SCRIPT SAYS SO!"

Tea: "Let me see that!" *grabs the scripts* "Oh… it does say so."

Mai: "Looks like its been cut up and glued to this script."

Bakura: "OK Whose responsible for this?!"

SparkyKnight: *Whistles innocently and pushes the bucket of glue and cutted scripts in the closet with her feet, -_-; there goes the scripts of Lion King*

Yugi: *sweatdrop* "We're never gonna get through this."  

DaWiofFaith: *wearing a kilt and Scottish accent* "Alright then lades! We'll make a very very very very short version of this since I want to hurry this up and get to the Yami & Tea version of Cupid and Psyche!"

Shadi: *Vein pops out* "Are you mocking my accent!!???"

DaWiofFaith: "Maybe"  

SparkyKnight: "Plus we gotta deliver Santa's toys all around the world to all the lil girls and boys!!!"

Everyone:……………………

SparkyKnight: "What?"

Talia: "What the hell do you mean we gotta deliver toys to the kids?!!!??!"

Isis: "Plus I think Tristan's rhyming disease is spreading to everyone!"

SparkyKnight: ^_^; "Ask ViolinGIrl92"

(Violingirl92 Sliding to the exit door)

Yami: "OK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

ViolinGirl92: ^_^;;; "Well, it's a long story actually… it all started I pushed him from the chimney cliff."

Tristan: T_T "You pushed him off?"

ViolinGirl92: "What? I thought he was a burgler!"

DaWiofFaith: "Jesus! Ok lets make this a very very very very very SHORT play! As in all in 15 minutes kind of play."

Seto: T_T "Fifteen minutes?"

DaWiofFaith: "What? I was busy with projects ok? I didn't have time to work on the fic!"

(Seto and Serenity in the stage doing the whole famous Romeo and Juliet scene)

Romeo Seto: "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envi…… ah forget it! At this rate this play will never be finished!"

Juliet Serenity: "you can say that again, wanna get hitched?"

Romeo Seto: "Well the script says so, lets get this over with"

Juliet Serenity: "I'm jumping off the balcony! CATCH ME!"   

Romeo Seto: "Oh dear god, fine."

(holds up his hands to catch her but misses by 10 feet)

Juliet Serenity: "Ouch! I said 'catch me!' WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Romeo Seto: *shrugs*

Mai:*comes in* "I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE, and I gotta go! Nature's calling me!"

Joey: "What does dat mean?"

SparkyKnight: ^_^ "She needs to go to the john."

Yami: "OHHHHH SO YOU MEAN SHE NEEDS TO GO SQUIRT THE DASIES!"

Everyone: ………

Yami: "What?"

Tybalt Joey: "I AM FOR YOU, YOU LOVE SICK WOMANLY … thing."

Romeo Seto: "WOMANLY?!?! I'LL TEACH YOU TO EAT THOSE WORDS YOU CHIUAWA!"

Tybalt Joey: "QUICK CALLIN ME A CHIUAWA!"

Romeo Seto: "FINE THEN!!!! Do you want to be a Pekinese or a shih tsu? 

Tybalt Joey: "Can I be both?" 

Romeo Seto: -__-;;;;;;;;; …… "Die Tybalt for killing my best friend Mercutio Malik!"

Mercutio Malik: "But I'm not dea… OoOOF! *Gets knocked out unconscious by Seto from smacking his plastic sword on Malik's head*

Romeo Seto: "SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?"

Malik: @____________________@ owieee

Joey: "Actually……………………………… no."

(Seto pretends to stab him with a sword)

Joey: "Ah I'm hit! SO LONG CRUEL WORLD! YOU'VE MADE WORMS MEAT OUT OF ME! HOLD *coughs* ME ITS *coughs* GETTING DARK!"

*COLLAPSES*

Tea: "Oh no! Tybalt my cousin! My brother's child!"

Yugi: "Well there goes my nephew."

Yami: "There goes one brave son of a bitch!" *Saluting*

Yugi: *turns to Pegagsus* "Fine you can marry my daughter since she weeps with sadness and needs something in comfort."

Pegasus: "^_^ oh goodie, maybe I should use her as sacrafice to bring back my beloved Cecilia!"

Serenity: T_T "I'm not even crying"

Yugi: *Puts onions near her eyes* "Now she is!" 

Serenity: "WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tea: -_-U "Ok, um Juliet Serenity you must marry Pegasus then, and don't bother refusing or your father would disown you."

Serenity: "T_T Nurse what should I do?"

Bakura: "You poor child, forget the CEO fagget and marry the pony boy. You should since so much misery is upon you."

Seto: "What about me, I'm the one being banished from Verona!"

Serenity: "Shouldn't you be leaving already?"

Seto: "I thought we're suppose to sleep together? OOOOWWW!!!!!!"

Serenity: "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DARKWINGS OF FAITH CUT THAT OUT CUS SHE'S SENSITIVE TO THOSE THINGS!"

Bakura: "From reading this fanfic, I don't know how that teenage bitch be sensitive to some people having hot passio… OW!"

Ryou: "BAKURA YOU STUPID TOMB RAIDER THAT'S **MY** LINE!"

Bakura: *rubbs big bump on head* "what ever you say my hikari, whatever you say."

Serenity: *goes to Mai* "Mai I'm suppose to marry Peggy but I'm already married to Seto and woman aren't suppose to have two husbands!"

Mai: "FOOLISH CHILD, OF COURSE WOMEN SHOULD OWN- I MEAN HAVE TWO HUSBANDS! WHAT SEXIST, MEN HAD MANY WIVES BACK THEN IN ANCIENT TIMES! WE FEMALES SHOULD TOO OWN …ER MARRY HOW MANY HUSBANDS AS WE PLEASE!"

Isis: ^_^ "Girl power!"

Serenity: O_O "Err sure but in this play, its forbidden otherwise Juliet and Romeo would've lived happily with Paris."

Mai: "Oh well here drink this potion, people would think your dead."

Serenity: "Thanks"

(Serenity drinks the potion and collapse on the ground dead)

Tea: *Comes in* "No! This is the most miserable hour that time ever saw! I had only one child to make me happy and Death has taken her away from me!" 

Yugi: -_-; "You're overeacting, know you could just reprodu…"

Tea: T_T "One, this is a play, two, I'm too young to have kids, and three Lady Capulet can't have any more kids cus her husband is an old geezer!" 

Yugi: "I AM NOT AN OLD GEEZER!!!"

Tea: "I DIDN'T SAY YOU WERE DID I?!"

Yugi: "NO BUT YOU WERE REFERRING TO ME WEREN'T YOU?!"

Tea: "YOU'RE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH MISTER!"

Sparkyknight: -_-;;;; "Every marriage has its flaw."

Mai: "Er… don't worry Mr and Mrs. Capulet, think of the bright side. Your daughter is in a beautiful place now."

Serenity: "Yeah I'll be waking up to a tomb filled with dead ancestors and a seeing a rotting dead body of my brothe- I mean cousin next to me."

Mai: "You're suppose to be dead."

Serenity: "Oh ok" *goes back lying dead*

Seto: "No my only love is dead!"

Tristan: "Actually she isn't dead, she's only asleep as if she was in bed."

Seto: "I'm not suppose to know that."

Tristan: "Oh……… then do you want a cat?"

Seto: *ignores him and goes to the 'dead' body of Serenity* "Death has never destroyed your beautiful complexion, don't worry my love, I will join with you." *Drinks a poison which is actually Hawaiian punch* "Hmm fruity!" *collapse dead* 

Prince Yami: "So there is how the story ends I hope you learn you lessons Capulet and Montague!"

Tristan: "Yes it is such a shame, my wife is now dead so it is I to blame."

Isis: *not suppose to be in the stage but comes in anyway* "Tristan… SHUT UP!"

Tristan: "Shutting!"

Yami: "Lets end this shit. *looks at script* For there was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Serenity: "But I'm not dead yet."

Joey: *He pretends to be dead since there is suppose to be a dead body of Tybalt though Serenity doesn't know that* "You're suppose to kill yourself."

Serenity: *because she didn't know that she falls down unconscious believein that Joey is a rotten corpse though he isn't)

SparkyKnight: "AND THAT'S HOW THE STORY GOES!!!" 

Talia: "Hurry up! Its almost midnight!"

Isis: "Sorry sarge! Can't find the Santa's list."

Malik: "What do you mean you can't find the Santa's list? I need it if I have to deliver the presents and why did you made me the Santa??!!!"

DaWiofFaith: "^_^ I finished torturing Yami and Bakura, you're next!"

Malik: :( "What about Seto"

Sparky Knight: "He's later in the fic."   

Yami: "THE REINDEERS ATE THE LIST!"

Tea: "Now the reindeers are sick from eating the list!"

Joey: "What are you doing?"

Yugi: *making something with a chisel and hammer with a wooden block wearing elf clothes* "I'm trying to make a Cd player!"

Ryou: O_o "How are you suppose to make a CD player with those?"

Yugi: "Finished! Here try it out yourself!" *Gives Joey something*

Joey: O.O "It is a CD player, gees what are you an elf?"

Yugi: ^_^ "I'm Santa's lil helper!"

ViolinGIrl92: "Where is he? SETO!!"

Seto: *wearing elf clothes too, actually evreryone is wearing it since they're replacing the elves* "Sorry sir I mean mam! I kept running into Shadi under the Mistletoe."

ViolinGirl92: "Err… that's nice."

Mai: *Plays role as Mrs. Clause but wears a red top with fuzz and very short skirt* "Are you sure I'm suppose to wear this?"

Malik: *drools* "Hello Mrs. Clause!"

Tea: "Ok enough of this, its time to get you to the sleigh!"

Malik: "How do I work this thing?"

SparkyKnight: "Say the reindeers name!"

Malik: "But they're all…… plastic."

Tristan: "Just say it!"

Malik: "ON DASHER ON DANCER ON PRANCER AND VIXEN! ON COMET ON CUPID ON DONNER AND BLITZEN!!!"

(Malik's sleigh with toys are magically pulled by the plastic reindeers to the sky!)

Everyone: "GOOD LUCK!!!"

Y. Bakura: *while waving, he talks to y. Malik next to him* "He'll never make it"

Y. Malik: *while waving as well* "Damn right."       

THE REST IS …… WELL YOU GET THE PICTURE Right?!!!

**THE NEXT PLAY CHOICES…THOUGH NOT COMING FOR A LONG WHILE!**

Nutcracker

Phantom of the Opera

Lion King

Robin Hood- Men in Tights! 

Space Ball!  

Pretty Woman? 

Blair Witch?

Six Sense?

Harry Potter

Lord of the rings

Shakespear in love- Uh…depends on you guys. 

Others- again you must tell me any play ideas

TItanic

DaWiofFaith: "Again like I said! Give me some more play choices and if you want you can join me, ViolinGirl92, and Talia in DUM DUM DUM!!!!!!!! SCRIPTS, PLAYS, CASTS OH MY!  

ViolinGirl92: "Don't hesitate to give us any ideas and don't hesitate to participate! 

SparkyKnight: "Will I be in the next part of the fic as well?"

ViolinGIrl92: "Depends, only if you want to."

Talia: "OH before we go, we would like to thank all of you people for reviewing this lame excuse of a fanfic and we would like to present a lil song for you guys out there! Since in the Nativity play we had a 'Hot Chick' commercial, this time we got a MTV Music Video! Tell it SparkyKnight! 

SparkyKnight: "Its called 'OSAMA GOT RAN OVER BY A REINDEER!', featuring Seto as Osama and sung by … THE YAMIS! Don't read it if you are offended by the music!"

ViolinGirl92: "KAROKE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**OSAMA GOT RAN OVER BY THE REINDEER**!

DaWiofFaith: "The original song sounded country so I reckon we need some snazzy country clothes ta wer!"

(The yamis wore country clothes and one tight leather kind of country clothes) 

Y. Malik: "Osama got ran over by the reindeer!"

(Seto dressed as Osama with a turban, beard, etc… in a cave, is under a mistletoe with a camel and kisses it. BLECK!)

Yami: "Right outside his cave on Christmas eve!"

(Seto looks outside the cave which is snowing with the camel)

Y. Bakura: "Some folks say there's no such thing as Santa"

(Seto making snow angels but the result is that it isn't a snow angel at all but a snow devil!)

Y.Malik: "But now even the Taliban believes"

(Snowing outside, snow devil is made in the snow and the snowman has a gun instead of the broomstick with a pipe in his mouth)

SparkyKnight: "Ever wonder what Frosty is smoking in his pipe?"

DaWiofFaith: *shrugs*

Yami: "Osama thought we never find him"

(On the computer screen is a pic of Bush with binoculars trying to find Osama, Seto(Osama) is laughing madly pointing at the screen)

Seto: "ha ha ha ha ha!"

Y. Bakura: "But even lil children know"

(Baby(Yugi) is playing with blocks and the blocks spelled 'OSAMA SUCKS')

Y. malik: "Santa knows whos been real naughty"

(Seto(Osama) is pissing in the snow)

Yami: "In those hard Afgani mountains capped with snow!"

Y. Bakura: "Al Qaeda found him Christmas morning"

(Mai and Isis dressed as Afgani women are following hoof prints in the snow)

Y. Malik: "Facedown on that mountain pass"

Yami: "There were hoofmarks on his turban"

(Turban covered with hoof prints)

Y. Bakura: "And a broken reindeer antler up his a**(ho ho ho ho ho)"

(Seto's a** has an antler stuck in there and he's partially buried in the snow)

Y. Malik: "Osama got ran over by a reindeer" 

Yami: "Near his cavedoor Christmas Eve."

Y. Bakura: "Some folks say theres no such thing as Karma" 

Y. Malik: "But if you seee those hoofmarks you'd believe!"

(Everybody is cheering for the death of Osama Bin Laden)

Tristan: *puts on a country hat* "Come on ladies n gentle man! Its square dancing now! Set your partners and lets Do- Si - Do!"

Isis: "Lets Cut your pigeon wing! Scratch for corn ear! Left and right grand chain! KICK YOU PARTNER IN THE REAR!"

(Shadi, Malik, Tea, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Ryou , and serenity square dancing and kicks their partner in the rear!)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

DaWiofFaith: "Lets sing some Christmas songs!!!!!"

Yugi: "Feliz navidad!"

Joey: "Feliz Navidad!"

Malik: "Feliz Navidad!"

Shadi: "Prospero Ano Fleiz Navidad!

Ryou: "I wanna wish you a merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a merry Chirstmas! I wanna wish you a merry Christmas from the bottom of my HEEAAAAARRRRTTTTTTTTT!"

Yugi: "Feliz Navidad!"

Joey: "Mu'ng Chu'a sinh ra d'oi!"

Malik: "Feliz Navidad!"

Shadi: "Co^u.c song a^'m no que^n h^e't bao dau thu'o'ng!"

Ryou: "Feliz Navidad!"

Yugi: "Mu'ng Chu'a sinh ra d'oi!"

Joey: "Feliz Navidad!"

Malik: "Ha.nh ph'uc be^n nhau s^o'ng m~ai trong thu'o'ng y^eu!"

Shadi: "I wanna wish you a Merrry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merrry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merrry Christmas! From the bottom of my HEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" 

DaWiofFaith: O___o "How did they know my lingo?"

LAST CHRISTMAS (It might be dedicated to the boys) 

SparkyKnight: ITS TIME FOR THE GIRLS TO SING THEIR SONG!!!"

Tea: "Last Christmas! I gave you my heart!"

Mai: "But the very last day! You gave it away!"

Serenity: "This year to save me form tears!"

Isis: "I'll give it to someone special."  
Tea: "Once bitten and twice shy."

Mai: "I keep my distance but you still catch my eye."

Serenity: "Tell me baby! Do you recognize me?"

Isis: "Well its been a year, it doesn't surprise me"

Tea: "(Happy Christmas) I wrapped it up and sent it."

Mai: "With a note say I love you! I mean it!"

Serenity: "No I know what a fool I've been!"

Isis: "But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again!" 

Tea: "Last Christmas I gave you my heart."

Mai: "But the very next day! You gave it away!"

Serenity: "This year to save me from tears!"

Isis: "I'll give it to someone special!"

Tea: "I crowded room with tired eyes!"

Mai: "I'm hiding form you and your soul of ice!"

Serenity: "My God I thought you were someone to rely on!"

Isis: "Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on."

Tea: "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart"

Mai: "A man undercover but you tore him apart!"

Serenity: "Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again!"

Isis: "Last Christmas I gave you my heart!"

Tea: "But the very next day! You gave it away!"

Mai: "This year to save me from tears!

Serenity: "I'll give it to someone!"

Tea, Mai, Serenity, Isis: "I'll give it to someone special!"

SparkyKnight: "Phew! The karaoke has ended!"

Talia: "Where's Peggy?"

ViolinGirl92: "Oh he's outside drinking bud weiser beer with Mokuba."

SparkyKnight: "Don't you think we should take this seriously cus Mokuba's been known to be 'really' hyper in pixie sticks and who knows what beer would do to his feeble mind."

ViolinGirl92: "Oh…… I never thought about that."

Talia: "Do you think DaWiofFaith should know about this?"

SparkyKnight: "Lets just keep this between us, what she doesn't know wont hurt her……… or us for that matter."

ViolinGirl92: "Ok fine with me what about you Talia?"

Talia: *Glomps Ryou so he's helpless but at the same time he's enjoying it from being deathly squeezed (remember: pervert!)* "Uh what did you say? Uh yeah sure whateva."

SparkyKnight: ^_^

Outside risen in the pits of the deep swamp of the cursed Blue Lagoon rises a terrible monster originated from the planet Sworlork in the barren land of Jenib caused by the cursed of the Man-Eating Earwax! It goes by the name: mOKUBA!

Mokuba: *drunk from the 95 beers on the wall* "He he he *hic* Its time! TO w-w-w-ww-w-wreck Havoc!"

**To be continued…………………………………………………………. DUN DUN DUN!**


End file.
